1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a cable on a headliner and a headliner used therefor, and more particularly, to a method of mounting a cable on a headliner and a headliner used therefor, in which the cable is mounted on the headliner using an attaching cloth having hook and loop fasteners, which is referred to as a VELCRO, to enable easy mounting and change a mounting position to enable re-mounting thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a roof panel R of a vehicle includes a headliner H/L formed at an inner side thereof to provide a shock-absorbing function, a mood, or the like. The headliner H/L is fixedly installed at a side roof rail by a clip, and formed by stacking various materials such as vinyl, cotton, or the like to function as an insulating material against a temperature change from the outside.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2010-0035324 discloses a novel headliner wire fixing method, as shown in FIG. 2, capable of securely fixing an electric wire and increasing a working efficiency. In such a fixing method, an upper surface of a strip-shaped cover sheet 10 formed of a non-woven fabric material is ultrasonic-welded to a headliner 1 formed of a non-woven fabric material to fix an electric wire 2, improving an adhesive force between the cover sheet 10 and the headliner 1 to securely fix the electric wire 2 fixed by the cover sheet 10 and reducing a working time to improve a working efficiency.
Meanwhile, the electric wire fixing method also uses a fixing method of applying hot melt and attaching a cable thereon using a robot or the like. In case of the fixing method, a noise pad is further attached on the cable to prevent a direct contact between a roof panel and the cable.
However, when the cable is fixed to the headliner through fusion or using an adhesive agent, the following problems occur.
(1) Since the noise pad should be added to fix the cable after the cable is attached on the headliner, simple works should be repeated.
(2) When a cable attaching position is incorrect, the headliner may not be assembled onto the roof panel. In this case, it is cumbersome to separate the cable attached to the headliner and then fuse or attach the cable thereto again. Of course, when the cable is securely attached thereto, since the cable cannot be separated from the headliner, the headliner may be wasted.
(3) For this reason, an operator who attaches the cable to the headliner should have skillfulness of a certain level or more with respect to a corresponding work.
(4) When an attachment area of the cable to the headliner is separated, the cable comes in direct contact with the roof panel to cause noises in the inside of the vehicle.